Under The Moonlight
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Spoiler saison 4 dernières minutes de l'épisode 4x23


**Under The Moonlight**

Il se tient là devant sa fenêtre au loft, observant les passants se bousculer pressés d'échapper à la pluie, encore dehors malgré l'heure tardive. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures et la lune est maintenant haute dans le ciel.

Il est seul dans l'appartement, Alexis est à sa soirée étudiante pour fêter son diplôme et Martha elle a un dîner avec un riche pigeon, un de plus.

Il repense aux évènements de la journée, sans doute la plus longue de toute sa vie. Tout c'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle, le matin même il acheté un café pour lui et sa muse, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage et ce soir il est là seul dans le loft ruminant le passé et son cœur brisé.

Il a perdu l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie, il l'a perdu **Elle**, sa muse, la femme qu'il aime.

Et même si **Elle **lui a mentit, il ne peut renier son amour pour **Elle**. Ces quatre longues années à ses côtés n'allaient pas être oubliées du jour au lendemain, après tout ce temps passé ensemble il lui appartenait comme **Elle** lui appartenait. Une part de chacun d'eux lié à l'autre.

* * *

_There was a time, when I was yours and you were mine_

_When love was easy and life was fine_

_The world was clear and bright._

* * *

Elle reste là, le regard perdu dans le vide sans se soucier de la pluie battante trempant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le parc est désert à cette heure et au vue du temps, si quelqu'un la voyait il la prendrait pour une folle mais elle s'en moque, plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle **L**'a perdu, elle **L**'a perdu et il a fallu qu'elle manque de mourir une fois de plus pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est **Lui**.

Et maintenant il est sans doute trop tard. Comment va-t-elle vivre sans **Lui** ? **Il **lui est devenu indispensable, une bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde sombre et implacable de la crime.

Avec **Lui** elle avait l'impression que tout devenait plus facile, que les soucis partaient loin.

Elle se sentait en sécurité seulement quand **Il** était à ses côtés.

Et maintenant c'est terminé, aussi bien leur partenariat que leur amitié mais elle veut plus que leur amitié, elle a toujours voulu plus et il lui a fallu quatre ans pour ouvrir les yeux et le comprendre.

Elle ne peut pas **Le **laisser partir, quitter sa vie, elle a trop besoin de **Lui**.

Elle a pris sa décision. Elle quitte la balançoire et inspire un grand coup, c'est comme si à travers cet air **Il** lui donné la force de venir **Le** voir.

Elle hèle un taxi et donne l'adresse du loft au chauffeur. Dans peu de temps elle serait face à **Lui**, qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ?

* * *

_I'd breathe the air, and know you sent it to meet me there_

_I had no worries I had no cares_

_Just knowing you were there_

* * *

Pour lui ces journées qui commençaient par la lumière du matin l'éveillant, ces journées où le soleil brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Ces journées-là, passé avec **Elle**, étaient finit désormais tout lui semblait sombre et terne. Tout comme la nuit était tombée sur la ville, elle était aussi tombée sur sa vie et il n'y a plus de retour possible. Il ne peut qu'aller de l'avant, bloqué dans l'avenir, un avenir sans **Elle**.

Son téléphone posé sur le bureau se met à sonner, il le prend et se fige une seconde en voyant l'identité de l'appelant puis il refuse l'appel. Pas besoin de souffrir plus que maintenant, décrocher serait comme verser de l'essence dans le feu qui consume son cœur.

Les rayons du clair de lune qui filtrent à travers les rideaux, se projettent sur son visage grave.

Il hésite un instant mais il n'a pas le choix, s'il veut avancer il doit **L**'oublier alors il efface le dossier sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett de son tableau.

Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre des coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée.

Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ?

Il sort de sa léthargie et se dirige vers la porte qu'il ouvre. **Elle** est là, **Elle** se tient devant sa porte.

Que fait-**Elle** ici ?

_**"Beckett what do you want?"**_

* * *

_'Till the morning light, dance in the sky_

_When the sun is up over my head, but in the meantime_

_Let the evening fall, on me after all_

_I know you are just up ahead, under the moonlight_

* * *

Elle avait réfléchit tout le trajet à quoi lui dire mais les mots ne venaient pas, c'était **Lui** l'homme des mots elle, elle n'était que la femme d'action. Une chose est sûr il allait falloir parler et trouver les mots justes pour espérer qu'il lui pardonne, **s'Il** voulait bien lui parler tout d'abord.

Elle avait perdu trop de temps avec **Lui**, tant de fois où ils ont failli mourir et elle, elle **Le** laissait s'éloigner d'elle tout ça parce qu'elle avait peur.

Le temps passe et nous file entre les doigts, on a que très peu de temps ici et elle, elle le perdait à se cacher derrière des murs **qu'Il** s'efforçait de détruire un à un.

Elle paya le chauffeur et descendit du taxi, elle se tient là en bas de son immeuble toujours sans savoir quoi dire. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la lune, il faisait froid, l'automne était déjà là depuis un moment et les feuilles jonchées le trottoir au pied de sa maison.

Le vent soufflé comme une plainte en écho à ses pensées et à son cœur.

Même si elle est terrifiée par ce qui va se passer, ce qui va se dire elle doit y aller, elle a déjà laissé passer trop de chances. Si elle continue comme ça **Il** allait tourner la page et la porte du bonheur **qu'Il** lui avait ouverte il y a quatre ans allait se refermer.

Elle pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment et salua le concierge qui l'a reconnu, elle appela l'ascenseur et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir monter dedans.

Plus les étages défilaient sur le compteur et plus elle stressé, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça chez **Lui** sans prévenir. Elle prit son téléphone dans ses mains tremblantes et composa son numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

Deux sonneries puis elle tomba sur sa messagerie, **Il** avait refusé l'appel c'était compréhensible.

Au moment où elle rangé son téléphone dans sa poche le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, lui indiquant qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'un pas non assuré et frappa.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Il ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte, la surprise et la colère peint sur son visage.

**_« Beckett what do you want? »_**

* * *

_Years go by, seasons change and the leaves go dry  
Fall from their place as they leave the sky  
And find a home below_

_The wind it blows, pages turn and the doors are closed  
And all I learn is that I don't know  
But what is love without you_

* * *

**_«You. »_**

Le mot lui avait échappé mais c'est vrai tout ce qu'elle veut c'est lui. Elle emprisonna les lèvres de son écrivain avec les siennes et leurs bouches s'unirent dans une danse sensuelle, en parfaite harmonie comme s'ils avaient déjà fait cela avant. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène sans pour autant s'éloigner, sa main toujours sur la joue de Castle.

**_« I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. »_**

Ses lèvres fondirent une fois de plus sur celles de son partenaire mais avant qu'elle n'est pu approfondir le baiser il la repoussa doucement.

**_« What's happened ? »_**

**_« He gone away,_****_and I didn't care._** I almost died and I was only thinking about you»

Une fois de plus leurs lèvres s'unirent et il la plaque contre la porte qui se referma.

Découvrant le corps de l'autre, il déboutonna sont T-shirt et fixa sa cicatrice une main posée sur son sein. Lentement elle prit sa main et la déposa sur la cicatrice qu'il caressa du bout des doigts avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

De nouveau ils se séparèrent, un sourire illuminant leurs visages, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Cette nuit serait leur nuit.

**_Always…_**

* * *

_'til the morning light, dances in the sky  
When the sun is up over my head, but in the meantime  
Let the evening fall, on me after all  
I know you are just up ahead, under the moonlight_


End file.
